Magic
by Le KING
Summary: Light finds himself stalked by a black-eyed incubus who happens to be very good at what he does. In a forest. LxLight AU, One-shot.


**Magic**

Of all things that could have gone wrong with his day, Light wasn't expecting to get lost, not in a dark forest of all places.

And dark and creepy it was.

The trail under his feet was fading into wild grass. He hoped he was heading towards a more definite trail. He hoped, but logic told him all he was doing between the ancient trees and rotting logs was wandering in circles desperately, fooling himself into false security of thinking he was still on a trail.

In fact, at this point he couldn't even tell. It was too dark to see anything but the faint outlines of trees and the dull glow of wet moss the gentle dusk had the curtsey to light up. In ten minutes or so, he wouldn't be able to see anything at all.

_Do Shinigami live in forests?_

_No, _he reasoned, Shinigami did not live in forests. They lived close to people, in their bathrooms, basements, floors, anywhere where they could spring out of easily and tear your head off.

Demons lived in forests. Sealed things, bad things lived in forests.

A demon would be awful if Light stumbled upon one… and Incubus would be worse.

Unintentionally, Light gasped.

He started running.

It went completely dark. And then it began.

There were noises. Whispers of the evil things that lived in the holes in the ground and gaps in the tree trunks, screams the branches made when he smacked them away... occasional gasps from his own mouth when the branches slapped him in the face...

His feet were wet, his fingers were bleeding, his whole body trembled, and the trembling nudged the fresh bruises to nag and hurt.

He made his way with his hands, feeling for ancient trunks of the trees to guide him, ignoring the disturbing feeling of his fingers sinking into wet, squishy moss.

"Ah. Lost?"

Light froze in his tracks and whipped his head around, only to have a twig slap him across the face.

What has here? He trembled.

A demon of the forest? He could reason with it.

If he could see it.

The darkness was blinding; there was nothing, no sky, no earth, no demonic glow of yellow eyes some three feet above him... nothing.

"Who's h-here?" his voice was hoarse, his throat burned from the dryness.

"Are you lost?" _It _repeated. The voice was too high to be male and too low to be female for Light to define the demon's gender, it did not echo or come from a definite direction Light could catch.

"N-no," he said defensively for no reason in particular.

"Ah. Of course you are not lost, how rude of me to assume." It echoed this time, dangerously close to his side, and instinctively, Light punched it only to break a finger against a mightily tree. The crunch was sickening, the pain was sharp and he fall to his knees, cradling his hand and feeling tears stream freely out of his eyes.

Would he die?

It was quiet, too quiet for a night in the forest, and after a painful while the thing still did not show up to eat him.

---

When Light first saw the pale body some hundred feet away, his exhausted senses jerked him into a broken, stumbling jog towards the grassy clearing. He shouldn't go to it, he shouldn't touch it...

What was it?

He was drawn to it with such a force that no way in hell the thing could be anything but magic.

The thing lay naked, sprawled out with grass gently touching its sides and tickling its ears... It was male, and yet Light couldn't help but speed up, anything just to get closer to it…

He tripped and fall, face first into rich, wet soil. The scent brought senses back to him and Light remembered the throbbing pain, the dryness of his chapped lips, the hunger, the exhaustion... the fact that it was night.

Where was he, how could he see it if it was pitch-black two minutes ago?

Light looked around. The moon lit the grass with a gentle blue hue and made the body in the middle of the grassland glow beautifully. Light got up to his hands and knees and crawled to _him._

He was gorgeous.

He lay with his arms and legs stretched out and his head tilted, shamelessly almost, resting peacefully. The dirt he lay on stained his sides and caked on the soles of his feet, accenting his pale complexion.

Slim neck, slim, slightly muscular legs and abdomen, feeble and sickly otherwise.

His skin was smooth like marble, pale, tender and would easily bruise.

Light crawled close enough to touch him but did not dare; instead he pulled his own body to his knees to get a better look at his face.

Grass touched the beautiful man's sides as the dry wind blew across him, gently tugging at his black hair and blowing it over his closed eyes.

With his eyelashes brushing his cheeks gently and blue lips curled inwards, he looked so peaceful, so... so almost dead.

Light looked at the tips of his relaxed fingers where jagged fingernails met flesh: _blue_.

The beautiful, magical male creature sprawled in front of him was most likely dead.

Light crawled over him, towering over the pale body, slipping a leg between the spread legs and leaning down to kiss him.

A kiss should awaken the sleeping beauty, shouldn't it?

Light wanted the first touch he gave the dead creature to be just that: a kiss.

He pecked the cold, blue lips and the eyes snapped open, revealing black and hollow pits of nothingness that served as the beautiful creature's eyes... not empty sockets, empty irises.

Beautiful, yet...

And incubus.

And Light just touched _him._

The illusion shattered and Light was back on his knees in the black depth of the forest. He could hear voices in the distance, calling his name out, then he could see the torches, then he recognized his father shouting for him, and Light replied.

**---**

When Light was alone, free from worried stares and unfamiliar people trying to force more blankets onto him, when his father finally left him alone and forcefully dragged Sayu out with him, he dared to look at where his thigh burned him for the past number of hours.

Carefully not to disturb the tender flesh, he pulled his pants down and watched a tiny black triangle burned some ten inches down from his hipbone glitter; it was probably infected.

"Fuck," Light gasped out, allowing his washed fingers trace the mark.

It burned.

"Shit."

It was an incubus mark, there was no doubt about it, and in case someone told him not to worry and those things just wanted sex, Light would have a thing or two to tell them.

Incubi killed.

They fucked you into a headboard (or a wall or a kitchen counter), painfully, then depending on how you behaved, they would pay another few visits before slicing you up into tiny ribbons of flesh, _ate you_, and then they moved on.

Tricky thing with an Incubus was that they lived in forests (Light grunted), the lured you in with magic (Light cringed) and they needed consent... which Light provided.

He sunk to the floor and his knees slapped against the hardwood harshly.

He was fucked.

Literally.

And he didn't mind; it was better an incubus would get to him before Ryuk finally found him. Ryuk would bake him for a few weeks, keeping him alive just to watch him roast away. Which was exactly what Ryuk promised to do to him when Light burned the Shinigami's Death Note and took off running.

A world was a dangerous place.

And the mark, sizzling his skin around its edges only served to prove it.

Absently, Light looked at the triangle closer.

It only had two sides, and it was... kind of swirly.

A triangle with a missing side?

An L.

His death's name was L.

---

Fortunately for Light, 'L' did get to Light before Ryuk did.

That same beautiful creature from the illusion, the pale, sickly boy with almost-blue deathly lips and fingertips sat perched up on Light's open windowsill. His hair was gently ruffled by the wind, but instead of tickling his eyelashes gently, it fall directly over the wide, empty eyes.

"How does your hair not blind you?" Light deadpanned at the demon from his bed not bothering with etiquette of appearing even vaguely interested in his own question.

The fragile-looking incubus shook his head in mystified bemusement and lowered one dirty, bare foot onto Light's clean hardwood.

Light scowled, slightly more interested in watching dirty footprints trail towards his bed. The creature was wearing a pair of dirty jeans and a dirty shirt, and the mystic paleness of his skin was barely visible under a thick layer of cakey dirt and mud and whatever else that was... when the thing jumped on top of him, Light fought against it only in disgust.

"Light-kun looks intelligent, surely he must know this," and the incubus easily pinned Light's flailing arms to the headboard with disturbing ease, "is futile?"

"Fuck you, get off me," Light jerked, only half-interested in his own actions, "go take a shower."

"Oh?"

Light kicked half-heartedly when the incubus settled comfortably between Light's legs, much to his dismay.

"Fuck you."

Light resolved to give up, and both of them knew this.

"My name is L."

"Fuck you, L."

But L only leaned in, looking only vaguely interested in Light – exactly how Light felt about L, and Light wrinkled his nose and turned away spotting a mud splatter on the thing's cheek.

"Oh? Do I smell bad to Light-kun?"

Light decided to suck in a breath before he answered that; demons abused the privilege of lying but allowed no one else such a luxury.

L smelled like rich earth and vanilla. He smelled nice.

But he was dirty.

"Hn," was all Light decided to say.

The demon gave no reaction, instead he grabbed Light under one drawstring-pants-clad leg and maneuvered it illicitly so that L's crotch was at an uncomfortable proximity to Light's, and Light looked boredly at his wall, still pinned, not really resisting.

What could he do, really?

He turned back and stared at the incubus. The man – the boy was as frail-looking as Light remembered him from the illusion, just much dirtier and more clothed. His shoulders were slim and his wrists were skinny, and that marble skin looked like it would split easily if Light managed to punch it...

To Light's dismay, his escape plans were interrupted by long, thin, pale, _dirty_ fingers with gross bitten fingernails reach for Light's _face._

When he felt them make cool contact with his cheek, he shuddered in disgust because he could also feel slippery mud stain his face.

And then to his horror, he imagined were those dirty fingers would ultimately go.

So he trashed around, half-expecting the demon to beat the shit out of him _then _stick those dirty fingers where they had no business being. Instead, L started at him almost... curiously.

"What is it that Light-kun is afraid of?"

"Not fucking afraid of... you..." Light almost jammed his knee into L's side. Almost. Damn.

"But I am just a sex demon!" L deadpanned in that low, gender-indefinite voice of his, mystified, "I will not hurt Light-kun!"

"Right!" Light rolled his eyes, "fuck off!"

"I will have to ask Light-kun stops with fighting and chatter, I am not here to have a conversation."

Light stilled realizing there wasn't anything he could do physically. He took a deep breath and _talked_ in that velvety voice of his that did the trick for people.

"You're not here to do _that_, either. Not with those," Light eyed the dirty hand the incubus used to hold his leg up... great, his pants were now dirty too.

"Ah." But nothing else came, and Light's mouth tasted sweet, tender warmth of a wet tongue as it wedged itself between his teeth and gently massaged the insides of his cheeks and flesh.

L tasted heavenly.

Light gave, and his whole mouth got covered by a pair of chapped lips, and the vanilla taste swam across his taste buds. His eyes drifted shut and it took effort to keep them open, if just in slits.

Good god, this is what they meant when they said incubi seduce you. Reason, logic? What were those?

L's dirty fingers traced the underside of his chin and brushed past his collarbone. It meant Light's hands were free. It was heavy when he draped one over the back of L's neck.

Light realized about the dirt and death. He realized he was having sex with a stranger.

And it felt like he knew L for a hundred years... comfortable enough to use his name.

L nipped down his neck to follow his fingers, and Light breathed the scent of the messy black hair.

"Hnn."

The demon snuck his hand under his shirt and Light's flesh tingled at the cool contact. Without leaving his neck, L pushed the shirt up and Light damned himself for raising on his elbows to help shrug it completely off.

L's face told him he was pleased, but Light only caught a glimpse of it before the demon was back nibbling on his neck, and Light gasped when two cool hands grabbed his waist.

The taste on his lips lingered.

"I want to kiss," he heard himself mutter, and then he felt a blush creeping to his cheeks; how stupid was that to say?

The incubus only chuckled and complied, sucking on Light's lips then tongue, and Light relaxed thinking L probably heard worse.

When L left his mouth again, Light's pants were mysteriously gone.

L pulled down his underwear, and Light watched his own member spring up lively, exited, fully hard and ready and L looked pleased again.

L went back upstairs and Light grunted.

"Damn," he allowed his hand slip down his thigh and fist himself, and L would have none of it. He dragged Light's hand back up by the wrist (Light bucked his hips here demanding attention) and pinned it right by Light head.

"Patience is a virtue, Light-kun."

Light just bucked his hips again, and this time the tip of his standing erection brushed against L's jeans, and Light gasped in pleasure.

L smiled and smacked his lips against the open palm of the restrained hand, then shoulder, then Light's nipple, where he stopped and Light gasped again when his nub was engulfed in moist heat.

"Feels good," he said off-handedly and arched his back into L while still attempting to rub against the jeans. He fell back down into his sheets, but L wrapped his hand under his back and held him up so only his head and lower body made any contact with the mattress, the rest of his body was suspended, strained...

"Ahh-aa…" his nipple would bruise. "Hnn... Nnnn!!!"

It was bliss when L finally touched him. Good god. Cool flesh squeezed his length and Light jerked into it, making his stretched foreskin move wonderfully… when had he become so aroused? Hot fluids of his precum trailed down his standing length and sipped around L's fist.

He moaned loudly and L's hair tickled his chest as the demon removed himself from... and went to...

"Oh fuck!" Light sat up and fell right back down when the moist hotness swallowed the head of his pulsating erection. "Shiii-iitt..t…"

He bucked into L's mouth quite rudely and L had to press Light's hips painfully hard into the mattress or else Light would choke him.

L's tongue was wonderful. It traced the underside of Light's length in heavenly tenderness and swirled around the tip gracefully, sweeping the excess droplets of precum on its way.

Light was leaking generously and L clearly approved, bobbing his head and...

Fucking magic.

Fuck.

Despite the bliss, Light felt something was missing.

_Inside. _

Fucking magic.

Through one eye, Light managed to send a dirty look in L's general direction.

"Jer- rrrkAaahhh..!" he hissed.

L looked up confused though Light's red cock was still between his lips. The sight sent a jolt of pleasure down his spine.

"Hnn… hey, hey hey…!" he nearly screamed when L withdrew his heavenly mouth, "the f-fuck, get the hell back down there!"

L rolled his eyes and Light darted his hand to fist himself and jerk off a few times before L pinned it back where it belonged.

"What have I done to displease Light-kun?"

Light trashed around desperate for any kind of contact to get back to his neglected, _searing _cock.

"Not-nothing! Never minAH! Jussst...!" L hovered above him, unaffected and questioning. How could be so fucking calm when Light was going mad with pleasure and need and lust and-

"Fine, fuck you, just… just fuck me, goddamnyou! There, just get t-to it!"

"Light-kun wants me to _fuck_ him?"

"Yes, damn you!"

"By that, he means he wants me inside of him?"

"Fuck yes, just-"

"Inside? With my-"

"YES-S!" The hold-up was maddening.

And the smug look on L's face didn't help. One. Tiny. Bit.

"Ah, I am afraid I can't."

"WHAT!"

In reply, L held up one hand and fanned himself with his dirty fingers.

Cheeky bastard.

"J-just fucking putyour damn dick in there!"

L rolled his eyes and lay on Light's side with his head a few inches from Light's ear. Light stared at him expectantly.

L scowled.

"Light-kun has no idea what kind of pain he is asking me to inflict upon him."

"I don't fucking- care! Oh…" Gingerly, L fisted him again and despite Light's wild thrusts stroked him carefully and slowly, which wasn't much better than neglecting his erection altogether.

"You do care, I'm afraid."

When Light said nothing, L stilled his hand. Fuck he wanted to have a conversation during _this_?! When Light was so _close_?!

"Fuc-ck, fine, wash your handsss…?"

"And leave you like this?"

Light forced the nuts and bolts in his head to move. L was getting on something...

"W-what are you g-getting at?"

"Well..." the corners of L's lips twitched smugly.

"…Oh."

L nodded enthusiastically.

"…Okay."

It was quick.

The pillow was yanked from under his head and stuffed under his butt instead, he was forced flat on his back and his legs were spread widely and bent at knees, and L enjoyed the view for a second before grabbing handlotion from behind the wastebasket and handing it to Light.

Activity on his cock resumed when L lapped at it lovingly. Firmly, he fisted it at the base and jerked while his tongue massaged the sack and dipped lower.

Light didn't mind at all.

Fucking magic.

Cool fingers pulled his cheeks apart and Light felt dirty when it weren't the fingers that touched his tight entrance. The idea was disgusting. It felt pretty nice. L licked the hole and blew some cool air at it and his inner muscles gave a spasm of anticipation.

Light gulped and massaged handlotion to his own fingers liberally.

His erection subsided, he realized he could think and do things.

L would get it back up for him.

"Go on now," the demon ordered when Light was taking too long.

"Okay," bravely, he brought his hand where he really shouldn't. Now that he wasn't writhing in near-ecstasy, the magic longing for L inside of him was eating at him. "How...?

"Gently."

Light nodded, screwed his eyes shut and traced the circle of his hole with his lubricated, cool finger a little too long.

"Come on," L instructed, watching while stroking, "put it in."

It was odd, a weird, wrong sense of masturbation washed over Light when he pushed his middle finger into his virgin hole. First knuckle in, and his own inner muscles already clumped down on him, unwillingly. He was tight.

He cringed, it wasn't comfortable. L made a noise of approval.

Slowly as he pushed against himself, his insides swallowed his whole digit and L massaged his head with his thumb... Light inserted another finger and when against each other, they slipped in, he hissed.

"Easy now," L soothed.

Light went on, and pain dulled out.

Eventually his cock got painfully hard and his insides were screaming for something bigger as a result of self-stretching.

Light uttered profanities, and finally L shrugged out of his pants and Light found the demon wasn't a fan of underwear.

L's member was... Light turned away not to scare himself to death before his fuck. The large head was already pressing at him and he gave a long whine when L dug his blunt fingernails into his slit and _dived in._ Despite his best efforts, his inner wall rejected the large intrusion painfully.

"Fuuuck it hurts!" he hissed. And it didn't get better when L did no shallow thrusts to ease the pain, shoved it in and completed the penetration only once his sack rested against Light's cheeks.

"G-ghh!!...!"

And then L pounded into him harshly.

Light moaned in the odd mix of pain and completion and ecstasy as L's impressive cock didn't miss his prostate even once.

He screamed beyond words, glad he was just barely back up because he would've came right away at the intrusion, and then there would be nothing but pain...

L knew…

The motherfucker knew what the fuck he was doing.

Light bucked into the demon.

Sex demon.

Amazing.

The friction was unbearable, both inside where L passed though his inner muscles with blazing _fucking _fire with his huge dick, and outside as L's fist on him was strong and tight and Light loved it.

He screamed and came, and the bliss of the orgasm masked the intense pain as the spasm caused him to clamp down on L so hard the damn demon cursed and filled him with fire.

Light collapsed onto his bed with various fluids like semen, blood, sweat and tears all over his exhausted body, and passed out at the sensation of L's soft member pulling out of him gently.

---

When Light woke up, he didn't wake up in his bed.

He woke up in that fateful forest.

His hand ached dully at the back of his mind and he found it broken.

It was dawn, and the earthly, wet scents of growth snapped him freshly awake.

It was the same spot he'd heard the _thing._

He looked around: a mighty tree trunk was smeared in blood and dented where he punched it.

He must have passed out.

His body was sore and covered in mud, his shirt was... missing, so were his pants. His insides were very sore and the sticky mess he found near his more private areas was a sure indicator he hadn't spent the night alone in a dark forest after all.

On shaky legs, he got up, found his clothes and redressed himself, using his underwear to wipe himself clean and threw it away.

He was sore to the point where he had to clench his teeth to stand and move.

L's mark was still ever-present.

Light didn't want to think about it. He had to get out of this fucking forest. He had to get out of it sooner or later, before another wild thing fucked him against a treestump without a pleasant illusion to help him survive it.

He started walking.

"You are going the wrong way."

L's voice startled him and he had to grip for balance not to fall, and his broken fingers cried in discontent.

L was sitting good twenty feet above ground on one of the mighty branches near the crown of an old evergreen.

Light stared and said nothing, and the silence of the forest was made the time crawl.

"That way," L pointed.

"I can't see where you're pointing. You're too high!" Light half-screamed up the tree.

The branches cracked, a few fell so close to him he had to jump out of the way, and with a loud crack L landed safely before Light.

Was the damn thing stupid? He just _jumped_ twenty feet down!

Before he could say anything, L leaned in, grabbed Light around his waist and dragged him.

Light said nothing and made his best effort to keep up only to have his feet heavily bruise against tree debris, all while L maneuvered around it effortlessly.

"L-"

L clamped his mouth shut before Light could voice the letter completely.

"Ryuzaki. You may call me Ryuzaki."

Hah. Even incubi were afraid of Death Notes.

Light nodded and was dragged further though the woods... a road! A car!

He saw it, he heard it, it was there!

People!

He must have looked like crap; somebody already stopped at the curb of the narrow wooded road and was rushing to him.

Light turned to thank L, but the demon was gone.

Ah well, there was always the next time.

* * *

"You better _actually_ be fucking here, or else," Light deadpanned against his instincts to grab a baseball bat and chuck it at the filthy demon perched up on his windowsill _again. _

"Ah?"

"...'cause this is getting fucking repetitive."

"Swearing is not a sign of intelligence."

"... no 'Light-kun?'"

"...Light-kun."

Light considered this for a moment, before leaning back into his chair, fiddling with his pen. Homework could wait.

"You don't know my name, do you?"

"Light-kun," L said cheekily.

"And last name?"

L said nothing, somehow managing to look like he'd missed the unimportant question altogether in favor of being immensely entertained by Light's wall.

"Fine."

L kept to himself for the most part as Light bombarded him with various accusations, implications and threats, and didn't seem to mind when Light had given up and considered simply turning away and going back to his homework.

"If you're just going to sit there, I have a cactus to do that for me, takes up less space."

The demon's large black eyes met the cactus in a brightly-painted pot Sayu had given Light for Christmas and gave it a curt nod, as if greeting the cactus as his conversation partner.

"Light-kun knows an illusion by pain in my mark," L told the cactus off-handedly.

Light's eyes met the floor. _Now why would you tell me that?_

"Now, Ryuzaki, what... what do incubi do, exactly?"

_Speed..?_

The cactus and windowsill forgotten, L materialized in front of Light before Light realized he was gone from where he was, and blunt nails dug into his shoulders through his shirt. Light looked into the black eyes, finding familiarity. Still though, his lips trembled. His scratches stung. L hissed – just hissed, and Light realized the demon didn't need no stinkin' magic to seduce anyone.

"_They eat people__."_ L smiled. It had teeth in it.

Relief washed over Light, or maybe it was just L's vanilla breath.

"So you normally ejaculate into your pray?"

Apparently, L did.

A lot.

**END**

* * *

Me: A random-ass one-shot? It like, came out of nowhere.

You: What the hell! Go update something!

Me: What the hell go review something! ...pretty please?

l

l

l

V


End file.
